The present invention relates to a boat fishing organizer. In the prior art, storage devices are known, however, a need has developed for a storage device for use by a fisherman which may easily store all objects and implements which a fisherman may need in fishing from a boat. Thus, a need has developed for such a device which combines simplicity with completeness of purpose so that all objects and implements which may be used by a fisherman when fishing from a boat may be conveniently accessible on one device.
The following prior art is known to applicant:
U.S. Pat. No. 2,956,689 to Van der Togt discloses a receptacle for supporting items which includes a pair of hooks to hook over a wall 5, a platform area for supporting articles and a pivoting wall portion to enable one to access items on the platform area. The present invention is vastly different from the teachings from Van der Togt since Van der Togt merely provides a platform area for supporting various articles but does not include any of the various attachments thereto which are contemplated herein which enable one to store specific implements which are used for fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,824,732 to Cordell, Jr. discloses a receptacle device having an open top compartment and lid having a plurality of compartments therein for storing various items such as small items of fishing gear or tackle. Of course, the present invention is vastly different from the teachings of this patent since the present invention includes means for rendering the inventive organizer portable and further includes both a large receptacle area and a plurality of other features which enable the inventive organizer to support objects and implements which are used for fishing.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,095,364 to Prine discloses a fishing rod holder for a fishing tackle box wherein the tackle box includes the fishing rod holder attached to a side thereof. Of course, the present invention is different from the teachings of Prine since Prine merely discloses a tackle box having a fishing rod attached thereto whereas the present invention includes a receptacle for removably containing, for example, a tackle box and which device has separate from the tackle box a means which may contain therein a fishing rod holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,271,624 to Peluso discloses a portable tackle and bait holder having means for removably mounting it on the gunwhale of a boat and further having a plurality of receptacles to store various fishing implements. The present invention is distinct from the teachings of Peluso since the present invention is made of an open construction which may be manufactured either through molding, when made of plastic, or through welding of metal rods together in an easy and inexpensive way. Further, the present invention has many specific structural differences from the teachings of Peluso, including the specific structure for a net holder, a holder for a spool of fishing line and a holder for a fishing rod.